


[Podfic of] Happier Endings

by anna_unfolding



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erotic Massage, First Time, M/M, Massage, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by anna_unfolding of Happier Endings, a fic by teprometo</p>
<p>Author's summary: Merlin stops in at the massage parlour down the road for a little relaxation after a hard day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Happier Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happier Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039099) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



> Thank you to bravenclawesome for encouraging me to take part in this Merlin podfic collection!
> 
> Thank you to jelazakazone for the speedy beta and for making dynamite cover art. <3
> 
> And kisses and love and gratitude to teprometo for writing Merlin and Arthur so wonderfully and recognizably, whatever the context.

[](http://imgur.com/GvAvGb2)

 

DL link [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?5kd2o1irl5as4a8).  
Length: 21:12

Intro/Outro music: Pull Up to the Bumper, Grace Jones  
Cover art by jelazakazone. <3


End file.
